tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Y'Lyntius
[[Datei:TMNT_Y'Lyntius.jpg|thumb|300px|'''Y'Lyntius]]Y'Lyntius''' ist ein versunkener Kontinent und die ursprüngliche Heimat der Y'Lyntianer, und zugleich auch der der Ursprung des Mythos von Atlantis im Universum dieser Serie. Dieser Ort wurde für die 2003 Zeichentrickserie erschaffen; er kommt zwar nicht direkt darin vor, wird aber in zahlreichen Rückblenden näher beschrieben. Geschichte Y'Lyntius war vor Jahrtausenden ein Kontinent inmitten des Atlantiks, der von einem Volk, das sich Y'Lyntianer nannte, bewohnt wurde. Zuerst unterschied Y'Lyntis nichts von anderen Reichen und Völkern seiner Zeit, bis eines Tages mehrere große Fragmente einer Kristallart, welche kosmische Energie speichern konnte, aus dem Weltall auf ihre Insel herabfielen, wobei der größte Brocken auf dem höchsten Berg des Kontinents, Mount Timaeus, zur Ruhe kam. Die Y'Lyntianer lernten, diese Energie zu nutzen; ihre technische Entwicklung machte einen großen Schritt vorwärts und erlaubte es ihnen, sich ein Utopia aufzubauen und die Herrschaft über die Welt zu übernehmen. Allerdings hatte dieses Paradies auch seine Schattenseite: Um keine körperliche Arbeit mehr ausführen zu müssen, begannen die Y'Lyntianer, andere Menschenstämme zu versklaven. Da die neuen Arbeiter aber nicht alle nötigen Aufgaben ausführen konnten, wurden die Unglücklichen mithilfe des Kristalls schließlich in eine Reihe von Kreaturen verwandelt: entweder in Meermenschen, um unter Wasser zu arbeiten und Nahrung zu sammeln, in geflügelte Avianer, um als Wächter, Späher und fliegende Arbeiter zu dienen, und andere Kreaturen für schwere physische Arbeiten. Schließlich jedoch hatten die Menschen genug und rebellierten gegen die Gewaltherrschaft der Y'Lyntianer. Als diese sich mit dem Kristall zu wehren begannen, erhoben sich auch ihre mutierten Sklaven. Der Sonnenkristall wurde zerstört, als seine eigene Energie auf ihn zurückreflektiert wurde, und die Insel von Y'Lyntius versank im Meer. Über die folgenden Jahrhunderte und Jahrtausende hinweg verzerrte sich der Name leicht, bis die Legende von Atlantis geboren war. thumb|right|Die Position des versunkenen KontinentsEinigen Y'Lyntianern gelang es, der Zerstörung ihrer Heimat zu entkommen, zusammen mit einigen Resten des Sonnenkristalls. Mit diesen gründeten sie neue Kolonien entlang der Atlantikküste, doch ohne ihre vorherige Überlegenheit fürchteten sie den Zorn der Menschen und errichteten daher diese neuen Kolonien unterirdisch. Eine solche Kolonie, Neu-Y'Lyntius, wurde tief unter den Fundamenten von New York errichtet. Von dort aus versuchten der Erzmagier und seine Leute, durch ein Ritual und die Kraft ihres Mondkristalls das versunkene Y'Lyntius wieder an die Erdoberfläche aufsteigen zu lassen und wieder die Herrschaft über die Erde an sich zu reißen. Dieser wahnwitzige Plan aber wurde von den Turtles und der gemäßigten Y'Lyntierin Versallia vereitelt; Neu-Y'Lyntius wurde zerstört und die Wiederaufserstehung des alten Y'Lyntius verhindert. Beschreibung Dank der eingangs beschriebenen energiespeichernden Kristalle, welche einst aus dem All auf Y'Lyntis herabregneten, erschufen sich die Y'Lyntianer eine hochtechnologische Kultur. Sie kannten Schwebefahrzeuge, Schienen- und Schebebahnen ähnlich deren Equivalenten unserer Zeit. Viel Genaueres über ihre alltägliche Technologie ist nicht weiter bekannt. thumb|left|200px|Die Sternenkammer auf Y'LyntiusEin besonderes Merkmal des Kontinents war dessen höchster Berg, Mount Timaeus, auf welchem der Sonnenkristall situiert war. Eine spezielle Kammer, genannt die Sternenkammer, war auf der Spitze eines Palastes oder Tempels errichtet worden, der direkt am Fuße des Berges lag und in welcher sich ein oder mehrere größere Kristallbrocken befanden. Diese spezielle Positionierung ermöglichte das Einfangen und die Konzentrierung der Energie des Sonnekristalls, mit deren Hilfe die Mitglieder des y'lyntischen Hohen Rates zahlreiche Projekte vornehmen konnten - unter anderem die Umwandlung von menschlichen Sklaven in unmenschliche Diener, die den Bedürfnissen der Y'Lyntianer in ihrer neuen Gestalt besser dienen konnten. Eine ähnliche Kammer befand sich auch direkt unter dem Mondkristall im unterirdischen Neu-Y'Lyntius. Auftritte *"The Entity Below" *"Sons of the Silent Age" *"A Wing and a Prayer" Bilder-Galerie TMNT Y'Lyntius a.jpg|Y’Lyntius vor seinem Aufstieg TMNT SunCrystal Timaeus.jpg|Der Sonnenkristall auf Mount Timaeus TMNT Y'Lyntius b1.jpg|Die Y'Lyntianer beginnen die Kräfte der Kristalle zu nutzen TMNT Y'Lyntius b2.jpg|Das Paradies von Y'Lyntius ... TMNT Y'Lyntius b3.jpg|... und dessen Kehrseite TMNT Y'Lyntius b4.jpg|Der Aufstand der Menschen TMNT Y'Lyntius b5.jpg|Die Rebellion der Sklaven TMNT Y'Lyntius b6.jpg|Das Ende von Y’Lyntius Siehe auch *Atlantis *Y'Lyntianer **Erzmagier **Versallia *Y'Lyntianischer Außenposten *Neu-Y'Lyntius *Avianer *Meermenschen *Grüner Mann *Lava-Wächter Kategorie:Schauplätze Kategorie:Städte Kategorie:Inseln